Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948)
Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948) was a telegrapher and later a depot agent for the Great Northern Railroad from 1912 to 1948. (b. August 17, 1881; Fleckefjord, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. June 19, 1948; Norman County, Minnesota, USA) Parents *Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) *Anna Elisabeth Olesdatter (1855-1909) Emigration Jacob and his family emigrated to the United States in June of 1898. Siblings *Wilhelmenia Williamson (1879-1936) who married Bernhard Gjelhaug *Jerthine Amalia Williamson (1884-1897) who was born on July 1, 1884 in Dalen, Feda, Vest Agder; and died on July 25, 1897 in Ulland, Feda, Vest Agder *Helen Marie Williamson (1888-1975) aka Maria Williamson, who was born in June of 1888, who married Edgar Pardon (1881-1973) *Christian Arthur Williamson (1889-1939) aka "Alfred Williamson" in the 1900 US Census, who was born in November of 1889 *Jacob Elias Williamson II (1892-1974) who was born in February of 1882, and he married Tilda Olson (1895-1978) *Emil Andreas Williamson (1896-1964) who was born in July of 1896, and he married Martha Wilkens (1902-1989) *Jenny Christine Williamson (1899-1956) who was born in October of 1899 and she traveled back to Norway and married Ole Johnson (1871-1961), and may have returned to the US around 1914 Marriage Ole married Doris Elizabeth Wilkens (1901-1980) on January 5, 1918 in Pleasant View, Norman County, Minnesota. Her parents were from Germany. She was born in Minnesota. Doris' sister, Martha Wilkens, was married to Ole's brother Emil. Children *Barbara Mary Williamson (1924-1924) who died as an infant *Edna Mae Williamson (1925-1993) who married Roger Allen Grothe (1923-2008) *Gladys Marilyn Williamson (1928-2003) who married John LeRoy Olson (1923- ) Occupation He was a telegrapher and later a depot agent for the Great Northern Railroad from 1912 to 1948. Lockhart, Norman County, Minnesota In 1930 the family was living in Lockhart Township, Norman County, Minnesota with their children: Edna Mae Williamson; and Gladys Marilyn Williamson. They were paying $15 a month in rent. Ole was working as a "station agent" for the railroad. He listed that he had emigrated in 1898. Death He died on June 19, 1948 in Norman County, Minnesota. His death certificate number was "010396". Burial He was buried in Immanuel Cemetery, Norman County, Minnesota. Memories about Ole Williamson *Judith Kaye Grothe (1947) wrote: "He was the son of Jacob and Anna Williamson. Born August 17, 1881 at Fleckefjord, Vest Agder, Norway. He immigrated to US in 7/1898 and settled in Minnesota. In the early 1900's he attended the University of Minnesota and became a buttermaker. He was later employed by the Great Northern Railroad from 1912 to 1948, first as a telegrapher and later as a depot agent. He married Doris Wilkens in 1918. Ole died on June 19, 1948. He was interred at Immanuel Cemetery, Hendrum, Norman County, Minnesota." *Judith Kaye Grothe (1947) wrote in 2008: "My grandfather, Ole Williamson, aka Ole Jacobsen, first traveled to Liverpool, England and then sailed on the 'SS Laurentian' on 7/7/1898 and arrived at Point Lewis (near Quebec) on 7/15/1898. He was listed as 'Ole Jacobsen, 15 yrs old' and was going to his maternal uncle Christian Haugeland in Beaton?, MN (Kittson Co.) I got this info from a US Manifest of Alien Immigrants at a local library. The copies were very small print and hard to read. You can also see them at Ancestry.com if you have a membership. Point Lewis must have been on the border near Quebec. In the same type of records I found 'Jacob Wilhelmsen, age 46' along with Anna, age 44, Wilhelmine, age 20, Helen, age 12, Christian, age 10, Jacob, age 7, Andreas (Emil), age 4, and Jenny, age 8 months". They left Liverpool on 6/18/1899 and arrived in Quebec 6/26/1899 on the "SS Sardinia". The records said the family had more than $600 with them and was going to Donaldson, MN to 'brother-in-law Christian Haugeland'" External links *Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948) at Findagrave *Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948) at Geni Relationships Ole Martin Williamson (1881-1948) was the grandfather of Judith Kaye Grothe (1947) and the second cousin twice removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958). Images File:Williamson-OleMartin 1918 circa.jpg|1918 circa File:Ole Martin Williamson circa 1910-1920.jpg|1920-1930 circa File:Williamson-OleMartin 01.jpg|1930-1940 circa on August 17, 1881 * 1898 Migration from Norway to the United States * 1909 Death of Anna Elisabeth Olesdatter (1855-1909), his mother * 1912 Start work as telegrapher for the Great Northern Railroad * 1918 Marriage to Doris Elizabeth Wilkens (1901-1980) on January 5, 1918 * 1928 Death of Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928), his father * 1930 United States Census with Ole working as a station agent * 1948 Death in Norman County, Minnesota, USA on June 19, 1948 Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles